


HaWYA Interludes

by QueenVee1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVee1/pseuds/QueenVee1
Summary: A companion to the Winter!Shield!Shock story 'Here and Where You Are'Interludes will include a soundtrack, art, and possible scene outtakes from the original story.





	HaWYA Interludes

Saying that I love music would be a severe understatement. I have a soundtrack going on in my head at all times. Even just walking down the street, there's a tune in my head. It should be no surprise, then, that when writing this little bit of wording (Does it still count as 'little' if it's over 400k words? I digress), I've got some songs that remind me of the story.

Since HaWYA is coming to an end, I thought I'd share with you all a few of the tunes that sum up the story for me. I tried to put them in order of the journey our fave characters take, and I even made a little bit of art to go along with! I'm going to link to the songs on youtube, but I also created a spotify playlist as well.

(Also? I may have stumbled across this website that lets you create an MP3 file that you can download just by putting in a link to a video on youtube. I'm definitely _not_ saying you should go utilize that website, I'm simply telling you the facts. If you were to search for 'vidtomp3', I assume it'd be purely for research purposes...)

The spotify playlist can be found ---> [RIGHT HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/stargoddessvicky/playlist/5RDi9l3T7neXjkhFogWDGU?si=bMEvA1HeQDCifZgYqxHcJg)

 

ONTO THE MUSAKS!

 

  


_Salvation_ \- **Gabrielle Aplin**

_You are the avalanche  
One world awa  
My make believing  
While I'm wide awake_

_Just a trick of light  
To bring me back around again  
Those wild eyes  
A psychedelic silhouette_

_I never meant to fall for you but I  
Was buried underneath_

_You are the snowstorm  
I'm purified  
The darkest fairytale  
In the dead of night  
Let the band play out  
As I'm making my way home again  
Glorious we transcend  
Into a psychedelic silhouette_

_I never meant to fall for you but I_  
Was buried underneath and  
All that I could see was white  
My salvation

  


_Can I?_ \- **Tedy**

_Can I trust you?  
Does your smile hide lies?  
Can I jump in and close my eyes?  
Can you tell me that you'll be here for all the little things?  
Can I lay here in your arms?  
_

_Can I love you?  
Would it be alright?  
Can I wait here when you say goodbye?  
Cuz I've been hurt  
Can I try to just believe  
You'll never let me go?  
_

_Say you need me by your side  
And I will hold your hand 'til the end of time  
Say you'll listen when we fight  
That you won't shut me out and walk away  
Won't you tell me that you'll stay here so we can talk it out  
Then you'll smile at me and hold me tight  
_

_Cuz I'm so through with all the pain  
And the loneliness it brings  
Cuz every time it's all the same  
And I'm ready to give in_

  


_Softens_ \- **Wet**

_If you're needing something  
You're looking for comfort  
Something stable, I hope I'll be able  
_

_If you've lost your way  
You don't know your place  
The sun hits the table  
At a beautiful angle  
_

_Where beauty softens grief  
You'll go so low you're beneath yourself  
Where beauty softens grief  
You'll go so low you're beneath the ground  
You used to walk on me  
_

_When you're needing comfort 'cause you've lost your love  
Lay your head on the table, in hands of a stranger  
If you're needing someone 'cause you've lost your love  
Something stable, I hope I'll be able  
_

_Where beauty softens grief  
You'll go so low you're beneath yourself  
Lay me, lay me down  
Let my feet sink in the ground  
_

_Let me be close to the one that I have lost  
That I have lost  
Light up your light, you'll need it more  
Light up the light the darkest night_

 

  


_Slip_ \- **Elliot Moss**

_I won’t keep watching you  
Dance around in your smoke  
Who can flicker out?  
You’re not the light I used to know  
_

_I don’t believe in safety nets  
Strung below that make it alright  
To let go  
You gotta hold on  
Or it’s gonna  
_

_Slip, slip, slip through your  
Slip, slip, slip through your hands  
_

_What’s the matter?  
You don’t have enough rain  
To make up your storm?  
Oooh whatcha look so sad for?  
_

_Where’s the light I used to know?_

  


_Cherry Wine_ \- **Hozier**

_Her eyes and words are so icy, oh, but she burns  
Like rum on the fire  
Hot and fast and angry as she can be  
I walk my days on a wire  
_

_It looks ugly, but it's clean  
Oh momma, don't fuss over me  
_

_The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine  
Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine  
_

_Calls of guilty thrown at me, all while she stains  
The sheets of some other  
Thrown at me so powerfully, just like she throws  
With the arm of her brother  
_

_But I want it, it's a crime  
That she's not around most of the time  
_

_Her fight and fury is fiery, oh, but she looks  
Like sleep to the freezing  
Sweet and right and merciful, I'm all but washed  
In the tide of her breathing  
_

_And it's worth it, it's divine  
And I have this some of the time_

 

  


_Can't Fight It_ \- **Rayvon Owen**

_I've never been good pretending  
Like this, like this  
I was done from the moment you hit me  
With your kiss, with your kiss  
Playin' it cool as if you won't surrender  
Reasons to run away you can't remember  
If love is a gun, then our hand's on the trigger  
What's done is done  
_

_There's nothing we can do about it  
Yeah, I know, yeah, I know  
You wanna love me, too, the way I love you  
And I just lost all control  
We know we can't fight, fight, fight, fight it  
_

_I know that we both got baggage  
It hurts, it hurts  
But if it means it lead you to me  
Then it's worth it, so worth it  
All that I am is all that I can give you  
_

_I'll aim at your heart and I swear I won't miss it  
If love is a gun, then our hand's on the trigger  
What's done is done, what's done is done  
I wanna stay, wanna stay lost in this feeling  
_

  


_In My Veins_ \- **Andrew Belle**

_Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way  
All that you rely on  
And all that you can fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
But find you in the day  
_

_Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
_

_Everything will change  
Nothing stays the same  
And nobody is perfect  
Oh, but everyone's to blame, yeah  
All that you rely on  
And all that you can save  
Will leave you in the morning  
And find you in the day  
No, I cannot get you out  
No, I cannot get you...  
Oh, no, I cannot get you out  
No, I cannot get you...  
_

_Everything is dark  
It's more than you can take  
But you catch a glimpse of sunlight  
Shining, shining down on your face  
Your face  
Oh, your face_

  


_Hurts Like Hell_ \- **Fleurie**

_How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over  
How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone  
_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah it hurts like hell  
_

_I don't want them to know the secrets  
I don't want them to know the way I loved you  
I don't think they'd understand it, no  
I don't think they would accept me, no  
_

_Dreams fight with machines  
Inside my head like adversaries  
Come wrestle me free  
Clean from the war  
Your heart fits like a key  
Into the lock on the wall  
I turn it, I turn it  
But I can't escape  
I turn it over, I turn it over  
_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell_

  


_I Found_ \- **Amber Run**

_And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind  
And I'll use you as focal point  
So I don’t lose sight of what I want  
_

_And I've moved further than I thought I could  
But I miss you more than I thought I would  
Oh I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind  
_

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me, talk some sense to me  
And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me, talk some sense to me  
_

_And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge  
Of how much to give and how much to take  
Oh I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind_

  


_Brusies >_ \- **Lewis Capaldi**

_Counting days, counting days  
Since my love up and got lost on me  
And every breath that I’ve been taken  
Since you left feels like a waste on me  
I’ve been holding on to hope  
That you’ll come back when you can find some peace  
_

_'Cause every word that I’ve heard spoken  
Since you left feels like a hollow street  
I’ve been told, I’ve been told to get you off my mind  
But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind  
Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side  
_

_There must be something in the water  
'Cause every day it's getting colder  
And if only I could hold you  
You'd keep my head from going under  
_

_Maybe I, maybe I’m just being blinded  
By the brighter side  
Of what we had because it’s over  
Well, there must be something in the tide  
_

_It's your love I'm lost in  
Your love I'm lost in  
And I'm tired of being so exhausted  
Your love I'm lost in  
Even though I'm nothing to you now  
_

  


_The Storm_ \- **Elenowen**

_Saddle up, baby, a storm is on  
The horizon  
The war in the distance is marching toward  
Our back door  
And you, you're all I have  
_

_Take my hand, baby, I'll lead the way  
Don't be afraid  
We'll walk through the valleys and through the fields  
With our love as a shield  
_

_Yeah we will be all right  
At least, at least in our minds  
_

_Love you will ever forgive me  
If I slip and let you fall?  
I'm not sure if I could catch you  
'Cause I'm still learning how to love  
_

_Honestly, baby, I hate to say  
That I am afraid  
I have been following close behind  
But I could be blind  
Maybe we're each on our own  
_

_My apologies, baby, I think I made  
A mistake on the way  
The war is closing in on us  
What have we done?  
We used to be so strong  
Now things, things are all wrong  
_

_Saddle up, baby, a storm is on  
The horizon_

  


_The Devil Within_ \- **Digital Daggers**

_I'll keep quiet  
You won't even know I'm here  
You won't suspect a thing  
You won't see me in the mirror  
But I crept into your heart  
You can't make me disappear  
'Til I make you  
_

_I made myself at home  
In the cobwebs and the lies  
I'm learning all your tricks  
I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
'Til I make you  
_

_You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you  
_

_I'll be here  
When you think you're all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I'm the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won't let it set you free  
'Til I break you  
_

_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare  
Look what you made of me  
Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bear  
_

_Look what you made of me  
Look what you made of me  
I'll make you see  
The devil within  
You'll never know what hit you  
_

  


_Ruler and The Killer_ \- **Kid Cudi**

_When I talk you should listen  
All of you belong to me  
Come on, we should get it going  
Now, what I want is specific, hey hey  
Respect what I have done for the  
The Ruler And The Killer, baby  
_

_You don't talk, you don't say nothing, okay?  
(To The Ruler and The Killer, baby)  
You don't talk, you don't say nothing, okay?  
(Y'all ready for The Ruler and The Killer, baby)  
Listen to me  
_

_Keep your mind in motion, yeah yeah  
Remember you belong to me  
Come on, we should get it going  
Now, what I want is specific, hey hey  
You putting on a show for me  
The Ruler and The Killer, baby  
_

_Please pay attention, hey hey  
You know all you belong to me  
Come on, we should get it going  
Survival of the fittest, hey hey  
Lose and you will answer to me  
_

_The Ruler and The Killer, baby_

  


_Murder Song (12345) (acoustic)_ \- **Aurora**

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
_

_He holds the gun against my head  
I close my eyes and "bang", I am dead  
I know he knows that he’s killing me for mercy  
_

_And here I go  
Oh oh oh oh  
_

_He holds my body in his arms  
He didn't mean to do no harm  
And he holds me tight  
Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes  
And he cries and cries  
_

_I know he knows that he’s killing me for mercy  
And here I go  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
_

_He holds my body in his arms  
He didn't mean to do no harm  
And he holds me tight  
Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes  
And he cries and cries  
_

_The gun is gone  
And so am I  
And here I go_

  


_Losing You (acoustic)_ \- **The Sweeplings**

_I’ve been sitting here, never been so clear  
Told myself it’s true, still I need all of you, all of you  
Don’t you be naive, go on feeling things  
With your eyes closed tight, re-living better nights, better nights  
_

_Every moment frozen, still in time  
Every moment safe for you and I  
Then the bitter truth came crashing through  
That I was losing you  
_

_I thought this would pass, still it comes right back  
Real as it could be, you’re standing next to me, next to me  
Once so real but gone so fast  
It was never meant to last_

  


_The Story_ \- **Brandi Carlile**

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true  
I was made for you  
_

_I climbed across the mountaintops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Oh because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do  
I was made for you  
_

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through  
Like you do, and I was made for you  
_

_Oh but these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true  
I was made for you  
Oh yeah, well it's true  
That I was made for you  
_

  


_For You_ \- **Angus & Julia Stone**

_If I talk real slowly  
If I try real hard  
To make my point dear  
That you have my heart  
Here I go  
_

_I'll tell you  
What you already know  
Here I go  
I'll tell you  
What you already know  
_

_If you love me, with all of your heart  
If you love me, I'll make you a star in my universe  
You'll never have to go to work  
You'll spend everyday, shining your light my way  
_

_If I talk real slowly  
If I hold your hand  
If you look real closely my love  
You might understand  
Here I go  
_

_If you love me, with all that you are  
If you love me I'll make you a star in my universe  
You'll never have to go to work  
You'll spend everyday, shining your light my way  
Here I go_

  


_Surrender_ \- **Natalie Taylor**

_We let the waters rise  
We drifted to survive  
I needed you to stay  
But I let you drift away  
My love where are you?  
My love where are you?  
_

_Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready  
Can we, can we surrender?  
I surrender  
_

_No one will win this time  
I just want you back  
I'm running to your side  
Flying my white flag, my white flag  
_

  


_I Get to Love You_ \- **Ruelle**

_One look at you, my whole life falls in line  
I prayed for you before I called you mine  
Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes  
Oh, I can't believe it's true  
_

_I get to love you  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do  
I get to love you  
It's a promise I'm making to you  
Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do  
I get to love you, I get to love you  
_

_The way you love, it changes who I am  
I am undone, and I thank God once again  
Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes  
Oh, I can't believe it's true  
_

_And they say love is a journey  
I promise that I'll never leave  
When it's too heavy to carry  
Remember this moment with me  
_

_I get to love you_


End file.
